


Birthday Boy Wishes

by FairFacadeCyndrome



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairFacadeCyndrome/pseuds/FairFacadeCyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hm it doesn't matter who told me, does it? What matters is that you got me something. And I want to know what it is."<br/>"Well too bad, cause I can't tell you what it is. It's suppose to be a surprise numbnuts. Not a 'tell the birthday boy before his actual birthday' thing." I turned away from him, smirking to myself as I pretended to find something from my desk.<br/>"Oh really? And what if I force you to tell me?" Jeff smirk grew larger, his voice sounding challenging. I turned towards him, leaning against my desk.<br/>"Well why don't you come over here and make me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy Wishes

"Sooooo (y/n) I heard from a little birdy that you've got some fantastic awesome gift planned for my birthday?" Jeff said with a smirk as he leaned against my door frame.

"Oh really? Who told you that? Caddy?" I tried to play it off cool. He was right, I had gotten him a mini space hamster set that I knew he’d been dying to get for ages. I had wanted it to be a surprise but I just couldn't help but tell one of the guys the surprise since I was so excited for his birthday party.

"Hm it doesn't matter who told me, does it? What matters is that you got me something. And I want to know what it is."

"Well too bad, cause I can't tell you what it is. It's suppose to be a surprise numbnuts. Not a 'tell the birthday boy before his actual birthday' thing." I turned away from him, smirking to myself as I pretended to find something from my desk.

"Oh really? And what if I force you to tell me?" Jeff smirk grew larger, his voice sounding challenging. I turned towards him, leaning against my desk.

"Well why don't you come over here and make me?" He took my challenge and entered the room fully, closing the door behind him with a click of the lock. He turned back quickly and strode across the room over to me. Closing the distance between the two of us. He leaned against the desk, trapping me in and just waited there, looking me in the eye with that cocky smile of his.

"Wanna tell me now?" He whispered lowly. I tried to hide the grin on my face as I pretended to think it over.

"How about a no?" I said sweetly. And like that Jeff grabbed me by the waist and threw me onto the bed. Before I could even register what was happening next, he was attacking my sides and underarms. I couldn't help the laughter as it ripped from my throat. I instantly tried to move his hands away and shield my sides. But as I tried to get away from his grasp he grabbed both of my arms and held them above me. Successfully pinning me down and making me vulnerable all his attacks.

"Are you gonna tell me now??" He chuckled as I almost began to cry from laughing so much. "NEVER!!" I said through giggles.

"Then suffer the wrath of my fingers!" He yelled, going full force. I tried to wiggle as best as I could, not being able to take the tickles any longer.

"Ahahah- Okay! Okay!! Stop I'll tell you I'll tell you!" With that Jeff released me, sitting up to let me have some room to catch my breath. He looked at me expectedly, a giddy look and excitement in his eyes. I looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "There. That's your birthday present." I looked at with a big grin on my face as I watched his face turn from shock to joy.

"Can I have another?" I giggled and leaned in, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Of course anything for the birthday boy."

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. Finally. I've been able to actually edit one of these mini fics I have. Goodness gracious I have been laying off editing this thing for awhile. But here it is! My first fic on AO3 as well as the first of even more small mini fics of the normal boots and hidden block guys. 
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
